Take Her Touch Him
by Meigan'Payne
Summary: Craig kidnaps Wendy and takes her home... As a sex slave. AU: I was bored when I wrote this and you probably won't enjoy it.


Monster

A-Actions  
His actions were her saving grace. He made her feel like she had a purpose. Silent touching in the middle of the night, she could ask for no more. She lingered in his arms when he called for her, yet they stayed together no more than ten minutes.

B-Ball

The ball-gag was stuck in her mouth. She couldn't breathe as well and when she swallowed it made a 'huucs' type sound. But he wanted no one to find her, she was all his. The gag was to silence her, but had she dared to speak, she would've.

C-Craving

She craved him. More than anything, she hadn't wanted to return home. She didn't love him, lust him, envy him. She simply craved him when they weren't together. She adored him.

D-Dark

They were together when it was dark, rather than light. No candles, no windows, no lamps, no nothing. Just him, her, alone in the dark. Touching, feeling, gasping for air.

E-Expert

He thought of himself as an expert, somewhat of a professional sex machine. The way he made her feel, and himself feel. It was second nature to him, how to do it right.

F-Fingers

Long delicate fingers traced her outline, caressed her where it hurt. Her fingers clutched his shoulderblades, dragging down, leaving red raised lines.

G-Gentil

Often, he was gentil. He didn't want to break her. She was delicate. He was gentil enough that she would beg for him, but he wouldn't dare compell. If he tried any further she would be of no good use.

H-Hickie

He thought of the hickies not as hickies, but as lovebites. He nibbled softly on the skin of her collarbone, sucking. The feeling made her cringe, but she couldn't deny it was amazing.

I-Intense

It was intense often. Hands begging for so much they roamed each other's body quickly, not pacing themselves. Their confused hands would touch, squeeze, caress, feel, eyes blurred by the tears born from the desire. Such an intense desire to touch and roam free.

J-Joke

Am I a joke to him? Or does he care? She thought to herself over and over again. He pushed her away when she begged, but when he begged and she didn't comply, he would staunter out of the room, muttering words. Stupid, fucking nutcase. What a little...

K-Kiss

Their first kiss was on accident, he tripped, she caught him, and they had kissed. It was also, the first time they had made love. He loved her, he decided on that day.

L-Lust

Lust is a word which here describes how they feel for each other. Or at least, how she feels about him. She couldn't love him. Not after what he did, she lusts him though. Needs him. She lusts him when he's gone with his friends Clyde or Tweek. Why can't I come too? She asks herself with teary eyes.

M-Mature

He was matured. Only a little bit, he hadn't been obsessed with Red Racer as much, and he laid low with the middle finger. And the sex was definitely mature, she says to herself, smiling.

N-Naked

When he showed up in her room naked, she realized that it was time for TLC. And she loved the way he looked naked. He was muscley, but not too much. He was sexy, but still cute.

O-Opposite

He wanted it to be gentil, to _love _her. She wanted it to be rough. She wanted to be _fucked._

P-Private

They would do it when they were private, when his friend's left, he would walk into Wendy's room, shut the windows and the curtains, and the door. Private sex was great, he thinks.

Q-Quiet

It was quiet. Soft lonely whimpers would escape one or the others' mouth on occasion, but usually, only quiet moans and pants were born from the touching.

R-Rape

Rape was _not _a word that she would use to describe what they did. It wasn't rape, she was willing, and he asked for it.

S-Stop

He thrusted into her without warning, she wailed out in pain as he moved his hips. Stop, she whimpered. So he stopped, half of his cock inside of her. She waited to get used to something to large, she hadn't been used to it. When he thrusted in again, she moaned. The painful feeliing leaving as she started to enjoy it.

T-Touch

This was the thing that she loved almost as much as the loving, he had this touch that he did. He put his hand on the curve of her neck, twisting his thumb into her pressure point. It didn't hurt her, but it made her go nuts.

U-Ugly

The hours where he spent no attention to her, it made her feel ugly and useless. But everytime he nibbled on her neck, she would feel beautiful again.

V-Value

Would the love have value? They would think so. If you could feel what they felt, you would think so too.

W-Water

Wendy wondered if Craig was a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Walls painted blue, water tattoos on his back. He always fucked her best in the pool.

X-Xavier

Xavier, she had found out, was what Craig's middle name was. She had found it very sexy, and now only called him Xavier.

Y-Yelling

Sometimes they would yell. Once every couple of weeks. When he slammed into her g-spot, or she let him do anal. Yelling ensued, let me tell you.

Z-Zero

When he finally was caught by the police, he felt like a zero. She felt like a zero. They were torn, torn from someone who they had in fact decided, they had loved.


End file.
